


Generosity

by Femmesecret



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sharky is precious, Sharky is very giving, Vaginal Fingering, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmesecret/pseuds/Femmesecret
Summary: Sharky Boshaw has been acting weird around Dep. Can she figure out why?
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Generosity

“It’s a free country!” Sharky yells as he’s lighting up a Peggie next to you.   
You and Sharky ran into a group of them but nothing you guys can’t handle. When it’s all over you start looting looking for anything useful you could use. As you’re bent over a dead Peggie you can feel Sharky staring. 

“What Shark?” you ask not moving from your looting.

“Uh – nothing, you know your way around a corpse…I’m impressed is all”.

You raise an eyebrow not totally convinced of his explanation but you drop it. 

The rest of the day you notice Sharky is acting strange. He keeps staring when you think you’re not looking and he looks away when you turn to him. 

Your both making your way through Henbane river when you hear Sharky clear his throat.

“So, dep, I was wondering If you have a type. Of guy that is, or girl whatever you into. Just asking for a friend”. 

So that’s what this has been about you think to yourself. 

You chuckle “hmm I think I like tall guys who kick ass and have good taste in music, ya know like disco”

Sharky blushes “Ok cool my friend will be happy to know”.

“I bet he will” you smirk.

The next day Sharky is oddly quiet. No talk of old haunts or how jerky is the lord’s food. 

You get done cracking some Peggies skull when Sharky interrupts. 

“Hey shorty I was wondering since you have such excellent taste in men if you ever thought about – I dunno, me perhaps. It’s just that you got eyes that I get lost in and you’re a bad ass with an even badder ass and fuck man –“

“Sharky are you asking me out in the middle of killing Peggie’s?”

“Oh, right my bad man bad timing. Crap it just came out and – “

You giggle. “Its alright Sharky the answer is yes.”

“Yes what?” 

“Yes I like you dumbass”

Sharky freezes and almost gets hit by an angel. 

“Shit!”

You shoot the angel before it can do any damage and both of you look at each other with smiles on your faces. 

Both of you set up camp in an abandoned building. Sharky of course sets the fire he would be offended if anyone else did it. You find some old beers in a cupboard and throw one to Sharky. 

“Thanks Shorty!” 

You both watch the flames and take long drags from the stale beer. 

“Dep is it okay if I share some poetry with you, I – uh write poems by the ways. Okay I’m just going to start. Hot like fire, dangerous too, would you like to be my beau. An ass like –“

You come over and kiss Sharky to shut him up not because the poetry moved you. Well maybe a little. 

Sharky greedily response and grabs your waist pulling you down into his lap. The kiss is rushed and sloppy but you don’t mind. It’s filled with passion and longing. Sharky tongue moves towards your entrance begging for you to give him permission. You do and Sharky deepens the kiss. You straddle his lap and start to grind down bringing out a delicious moan from Sharky. 

“Careful shorty keep doing that and I won’t be able to be all gentleman like”

“Oh really?” you smirk and ground down again extra slow this time. 

“Fuck dep” Sharky then pushes both of you to the floor where he is now on top.

Sharky starts to undo your pants hastily like he’s a kid unwrapping a Christmas present. 

“Now I’m not kidding when I say I’m an equalists shorty”. 

Next thing you know your pants are around your legs and sharky dives into you licking you up like he’s the cat that got the cream. 

“fuck! Sharky!” you moan as he licks circles around your clit. 

“Mmm you taste so good dep bet you sounds real pretty when you come too”.

“Ah – Sharky”

“That’s it shorty keep saying my name like that”

He plunges a long finger into you and you almost scream. 

You grab hold of his hair and ride his face until your quivering. 

“S-sharky I can’t – I’m almost!”

Sharky continues like a man possessed and you climax hard. 

“Oh yes dep you sound so pretty just like I imagined it”

You come down from your high while Sharky praises you and kisses your inner thigh. 

“Told you I’m an equalist” he beams. Face wet from your slick. 

“I never doubted you Sharky”


End file.
